It's MY Birthday, you know
by SacredBlade
Summary: Its Cagalli’s Birthday and Athrun forgot her present, now he has to survive one day being her slave as punishment, will our green eyed hero survive? R&R please.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related i.e. Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray,etc If I did I would be filthy damn rich, but I don't, all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda.

A/N: Summary

Its Cagalli's Birthday and Athrun forgot her present, now he has to survive one day being her slave as punishment, will our green eyed hero survive?

My third Gundam Fic, as you already guessed, it's another AthrunXCagalli Fic. Plus first try at a humour story, hope you enjoy.

My other stories are on my profile, if you can get the time, have a read of them as well.

* * *

**It's MY birthday, you know.**

"Why do I get a feeling, I forgot to do something today" Athrun said to himself as he walked down the hallway of the Attha mansion.

"Good morning Athrun" said Kira as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Good morning" replied Athrun. Shaking off what he was thinking off.

"Breakfast?" asked Kira.

"Sure why not" smiled Athrun.

As the two males walked towards the dinning room, only silence engulfed them till Kira decided to break the ice between them.

"So what are you planning today? Kira asked out of the blue.

"Huh? What do mean by that Kira?" replied Athrun utterly confused at what the coffee haired boy meant.

"Ummm…don't you remember what day it is today?" said Kira, his eyes widening a little.

Thinking hard, Athrun phased out on what Kira meant by today. 'What so special about May 18th' Athrun thought.

Then all of a sudden it hit him, like a tone of bricks, it was Kira's and his blonde haired angel's birthday.

"Oh yeah, sorry I must have forgotten it but happy birthday Kira, sorry I don't have a present with me now but ill get you something later" apologised Athrun.

"Don't worry about me, worry more about Cagalli, I'll bet my money she will go berserker mode once she finds out you don't have anything for her" Kira sighed.

"It can't be that bad right?" asked Athrun.

"Hehe….you don't know what you have gotten yourself into **Athrun Zala**" Kira evilly chuckled.

Athrun slowly began to sweat and step backwards from his manic friend. When suddenly…

The arms of his angel embraced him from the back.

'Oh crap….'

"Good morning Athrun" said Cagalli in a rare yet sinister sweet voice.

"heh...Good morning"

"You do know what today is right, hmm?" the blonde asked placing her head on his shoulder; her breath tickling his ear.

"Err…yes, gulp Happy Birthday Cagalli" Athrun nervously said.

"Well?" Cagalli asked with a raised eyebrow. Athrun was sweating like no tomorrow.

Unable to find any other choice, Athrun fell to his knees and begged "Please don't kill me, I'll do anything, I'm too young to die" expecting to see berserker Cagalli.

"Oh Athrun, I'm not going to kill you" Cagalli sighed. Athrun relaxed a bit. "Your going to suffer instead" the blonde grinned and Athrun's jaw just dropped.

'Uh oh' Athrun said to himself.

If it were possible, Cagalli broke all the laws of physics and ran to her room and came back with a large scroll in less than heartbeat.

Athrun just stared at the scroll like it was some ancient Chinese artefact and Cagalli giggled at the males reaction.

"Well you have two choices; one you will listen to what I want you to do for my birthday in other words my slave for a day" the blonde said. "Or choice number two where you suffer greatly" Cagalli evilly grinned.

Seeing no way out of this mess, Athrun chose the first choice. "Good, that's the answer I was expecting out of you" Cagalli happily said. "Now slave boy, this scroll has everything I want to do today so you better sharpen your brains…..or else".

"Or else what?" Athrun accidentally blurted out. Cagalli raised an eyebrow "Your really want to find out"

"Hehe…err…no thanks"

"Well to start off, you make me breakfast, slave boy" said Cagalli, ticking off the first instruction on the ten metre parchment.

"But isn't breakfast prepared already?" Athrun protested.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow again and said in a deeper voice "I said, make me breakfast, **slave boy**"

Athrun shuddered at the blonde's tone. Guess it was something he would never get over.

After an hour of waiting, the mighty breakfast was served to the princess of Orb. This consisted of everything that fitted a princess; bacon, sausages, eggs, etc; a meal that would make anyone drool so much it would fill up a baby pool.

Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the astonishing food "what's this?" she asked.

"Huh, what do you mean 'What's this?', you said you wanted breakfast didn't you" Athrun replied with an look of confusion.

"Yes but all I wanted was a simple bowel of cereal and milk" the blonde smirked.

Athrun would have fallen anime style if it weren't for Kira and Lacus who just came into the dining hall.

"My gosh Athrun, I never knew you had such a big appetite" Lacus gasped looking at all the food before her.

"Yeah I agree, first time I ever saw you want to eat **this** much" Kira added.

"It's not for him, it was for me" The two looked at the blonde "But **now** it belongs to him for making it" the girl smiled.

"But"

"Ahem" the parchment of doom is waved.

"Yelp" Athrun cowered in fear.

The two guests had only one thing on their mind at that moment "What is going on here?"

"Happy Birthday Cagalli!" the pink princess said giving the orb princess a brown teddy bear which had the words 'happy birthday' printed on the stomach.

"Hey, where's my present Kira?" the blonde turned to the coffee haired boy.

"Why I could ask you the same question" the male smiled in return.

"Fine, I'll get you one later if you get me one as well" the princess replied. Kira only smiled.

"So where are you and Lacus going today, **little** brother?" the blonde teased.

"Hey little doesn't apply here since we're **twins**" Kira smirked.

"Geez, just asking a simple question"

"Well me and Lacus are going to around town" Said Kira "With a few special spots on the way" he added.

"I see, well I'm already set, slave boy here is going to do everything I want today" Cagalli grinned evilly.

"As long as you don't kill him, then I'll allow it" Kira chuckled. Lacus just smiled.

After another hour of eating, talking and laughing the couples parted ways.

Athrun had wished he written a will. He was now facing Cagalli with her list of 'What-to-do-on-my-birthday-and-tortue-zala-in-the-process'.

"Ok, now that breakfast is done, well lets go the airport" Cagalli announced.

"Why the airport out of all places?" asked Athrun.

"Because, we're going to visit the Onogoro volcano" the blonde happily replied. Athrun's jaw fell in shock.

"Tell me one good reason, _WHY_ we are going to see a _VOLCANO_"? Athrun asked with curiosity and a shocked expression.

"Well you could either take me there or…" the blonde pulls out a pistol and shoots a bullet right next to Athrun's foot causing him to jump in fear. "You can dance all day with my pistol". The blonde grinned evilly once again.

"I think you already know what choice I will choose" Athrun grimly replied.

"Now that's a good slave, anyways let's GO!" Cagalli basically dragged our poor hero out the door.

* * *

Almost halfway to their destination, Cagalli said "I want ice-cream, c'mon I know there's a good one around here" still dragging the poor male in all directions. 

When they got there, they meet their war veteran comrades outside an ice-cream shop. What a Coincidence.

"Howdy!" Dearka greeted the two holding a vanilla ice-cream.

"Hello Athrun, and Happy Bday Cagalli" Miriallia cheered.

"Thanks Mir, see my friends know when it's my birthday and yet slave boy (Dearka choked on his treat and laughed) here can't remember a thing" said Cagalli.

"Well duh its Athrun, who else forgets everything" a voice said.

"Yzak?"

"No, its Santa Claus, who else do you think it was, SLAVE BOY!" Yzak snapped. Shiho appeared behind the platinum haired boy.

"Happy birthday princess" the brunette smiled.

"Thanks Shiho but don't say princess ok, I'm just a normal civilian today" said Cagalli.

"You don't act like a princess either way Cagalli" Athrun teased.

"You better watch you mouth slave boy or else" the blonde snapped.

"Heh, the name slave fits Zala any day especially if the princess is around him" Yzak smirked.

"You should also watch your mouth Joule or maybe I should start calling you **Yak** instead" Cagalli teased.

After ten more minutes, our poor hero and loved heroine continued their adventure to the MIGHTY Volcano. Finally arriving at the airport they booked a small helicopter and used it to fly towards Onogoro Island.

Athrun now stood at the base of a dormant volcano, rumoured to have hidden hot springs, the jewels of a royal family, a hidden mansion built by the past leaders of ORB and many more, looked up at the height of the mountain, it was quite a walk.

Suddenly a force pushed him forward and it gripped his neck; Cagalli jumped onto Athrun from behind. "Ok, now piggyback me up the mountain, I have things I wanted to do up there" the female ordered.

"Are you serious, that mountain is over three kilometres!" asked the shocked Athrun.

"You want me to use a whip to **help** you up the mountain" Cagalli grinned.

Athrun sweat dropped "err…no, that won't be necessary"

"Good, now start walking!" the blonde commanded.

"How come you can't act like Miriallia, she has Dearka and she's not that aggressive?"

"Trust me, if she wants something, Dearka would more than happy to be her slave as well"

* * *

"AH CHOO!" Dearka and Miriallia both sneezed at the same time. 

"My god, don't you know your manners Elsman, geez! Yzak snapped.

"Someone cute must have been talking behind my back"

"Cute? Yeah in your dreams, you…."

"AH CHOO!" "Ok now that was a real sneeze"

* * *

At first, our emerald eyed hero thought it would fine and soon they would reach the top unharmed. However…. 

"Athrun you too slow, at this rate I'll never finish what I wanted to do…Argh…that's it" the blonde growled in frustration and took out a whip from god knows where.

"AHHH!" Defying the laws of physics or whatever, in less than a minute the two made it on top.

Other than the great view from the top, there was only a pile of rubble and volcanic rock around them. Cagalli slowly headed towards a particular pile and examined it like an ancient artefact.

"It's around here somewhere" just before she could touch the rock, the hidden entrance opened revealing…..

"KIRA?" the two shouted instantaneously.

"Hi, took you two long enough to get here" the coffee haired boy smiled. "And where's my present **little** sister?"

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" shouted Cagalli.

Kira just laughed. "Anyhow you guys can use the springs now, me and Lacus are going back to the city, See you" and he left.

Stepping into the new secret-but-now-old-because-Kira-found-it place, the two looked in awe; a large hot spring, swimming pool, a tennis court and a large mansion. All hidden in a dormant volcano.

"Well now that we're here, what did you want to do?" Athrun asked.

"Actually I just wanted to try out the hot springs" Cagalli blushed.

"Just the hot spring?" Athrun grinned.

"Ahhh, get your dirty mind out of the gutter, you pervert" Cagalli blushed a deeper crimson.

After both occupants changed into their swimsuits provided near the mansion, Athrun was the first to step into the spring. The warm water soothed the pain from this morning and the steam created a peaceful aura. Too peaceful, that he didn't even notice Cagalli entering the spring.

The female dressed in her green swimsuit slowly made herself across the water until she was only a few inches away from the blue haired male who was resting peacefully, maybe a bit **too** peacefully.

An idea suddenly appeared in her mind and she grinned at the results of it. "Oh Athrun" she whispered in a tone that sounded like she was trying to seduce him.

Waking from his hazed state, his eyes nearly bulged out; there right in front of him was Cagalli Yula Attha in a green swimsuit and since they were both in water, her curves were showing like mad.

Placing her arms around his neck, she slowly dragged him off the rock he was sitting on and closer to the middle where she would commence her plan.

"Athrun I want you" She purred, grinning on the inside.

Athrun almost had a nosebleed, never in his life had he been this close to a female body that was half naked and soaked.

Seeing him distracted, Cagalli quickly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and used her strength she mustered and flipped him causing a splash.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Athrun shouted, obviously not happy from the prank but calmed down from her puppy look. 'dammit that look always works on me'

After another hour of splashing, water fights to wrestling and talking about life which somehow ended with the topic of carrots and peas. The two went inside the mansion. It was already late in the afternoon.

"I'm hungry now, make me dinner slave boy"

"Ok this time, tell me what you **want** to eat"

"Ohh but where's the fun in that" giggled the blonde.

"Fine, I'll make something random" Athrun said in a defeated tone.

After another boring hour of making the luxurious dinner, Athrun emerged from the kitchen. Luck finally played and the master was eating all of it.

"Now that's a meal" smiled Cagalli. "Best birthday dinner so far"

"Your just saying that aren't you"

"Yes I am"

"I knew it" Athrun sighed.

"Calm down, can't you take a simple joke"

"Well cupcake, some people take them seriously"

"HEY, watch who your calling cupcake" snapped Cagalli.

Athrun laughed "See I just proved my point there"

"I wonder where my sister is, she said she would give me a present since I have hers with me right now" Kira said outloud.

"I sure she and Athrun are still at the volcano" replied Lacus resting her head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sure your right, well its late time for bed Lacus my dear"

The couple smiled before heading for the bed they shared.

* * *

After the two stopped debating against each other, time flied and now it was almost midnight. Walking upstairs to the beds, they both switched into their night clothes. 

"Umm..Athrun can you sleep with me tonight" the blonde girl blushed full crimson. Athrun's eyes bulged once again at her bold statement.

"NOT THAT WAY YOU BAKA!"

Athrun still smiled anyway "Is there a reason why I should still sleep with you"

The blonde smiled and replied back "Well It's MY birthday, you know"

Fin

* * *

A/N: Well my first attempt of humour fic, not funny was much I guess, Hopefully you still enjoyed it, I was going to write a Kira&Lacus side but since you can't really make it funny with them two, I decided to make it only one-shot. Please leave me a review ok! Thanks! And HAPPY-BDAY to KIRA and CAGALLI! 

Sacredblade


End file.
